Dragon & Rogue
by crazycatluver
Summary: X-men, LOTR crossover: Dragon & Rogue somehow fell into Middle Earth and join the fellowship to see if they can use their powers to do people some good for a change. really suck at summeries so please just R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I can't believe that you made me tryout for Arwen in the schools play!" said Rogue in the dressing room while getting the navy blue dress that she just bought for the play.

"Well you got in didn't you? And at least you didn't get a guys part, I got Legolas, I loath my hair blonde look." said Rogue's best friend Dragon (Elizabethany) coming out from behind the curtain wearing an all green tunic and leggings with embroidered silver vine-type-things on the sleeves, a black cape with a silver broche in the shape of a dragons head on it, a quiver of arrows over her right shoulder and two daggers on a belt... one on each side… and blonde hair.

"It doesn't look that bad and I thought in the movie Legolas had his elvish daggers on his back. At least you have natural elf ears from your teleportation mutation and you aren't wearing a dress." replied Rogue trying not to laugh. Bobby poked his head in.

"Dragon we need another spear from the supply closet, could you get it please, thanks." he said then left. Dragon rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rogue, lets go get one." said Dragon walking out of the room Rogue hot on her tail tripping over the hem of the dress all the while. Then they came to the storage closet.

"It's locked, oh well guess we can't go in… come on, this place gives me the creeps." said Rogue trying the door handle. Dragon extended one of her claws and shoved it into the lock.

"Come on, lets go." said Dragon as she opened the door and walked in with Rogue holding her arm.

"Shoot, I forgot to put on my gloves," said Rogue. Then they felt as though they were falling... and they were.

"Dragon!!! Extend your wings and fly us down to the ground!!!" cried Rogue as they both fell down into a forest through a clear blue sky. Dragon did as she was told grabbing Rogue she extended her wings.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," joked Dragon as they landed on the ground.

"Very funny, I have seen this place before, this is in Rivendell... like in the movie… oh my gosh! We're in The Lord of the Rings!!! We're in Middle Earth!!! Quick, maybe you can pass for an elven prince or something like that, put your hood on," said Rogue.

"Please don't tell me that we're in one of those fanfictions that you're always reading…" complained Dragon as she did as she was told and just in time too as a group of elves with arrows at the ready circled around them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Rivendell?" asked one of the elves.

"We wish to speak with Lord Elrond, my name is Dragon and this is my friend Rogue," said Dragon in a deeper voice than usual.

"Come with us." he said leading them to Rivendell after a few seconds of looking at them... that and Dragon got into his mind and manipulated him to do so.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kewl or what!!! Please Review!!! by the way, I only own Dragon. Sadly I do not own either LOTR or X-men L


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know... ::means telepathically::

Chapter 2:

::Why do I have to be the boy?:: asked Dragon telepathically to Rogue as they were on their way to see Lord Elrond.

::Because, you are the one who is wearing the boy's clothes… Legolas. Besides, I don't think that they would believe me to be a boy with a dress on! You know elvish right? then tell them to get me something like yours when we get to Rivendell.:: Rogue said back.

"We are here but I am afraid that Lord Elrond is at a counsel meeting at the moment." said one of the elves.

"That's alright, we are going to see him anyway, come Rogue." said Dragon grabbing Rogue by the arm and teleporting to the counsel. The guards looked in horror as they both disappeared.

"Come... we must make sure that everyone at the counsel is all right with that freak there." said the guard leading the others to the counsel. Frodo had just set the ring on the table when there was rustling in the bushes.

"Next time could you please teleport us on the ledge not in a thorn bush?" asked Rogue getting up, Dragon followed pursuit.

"Well you try to work a mutation that you aren't suppose to have." replied Dragon.

"Who are you, and what are you doing at the meeting." asked Lord Elrond as he summoned guards to surround them.

"Uh..... hi, my name is Dragon an elf of Mirkwood and this is my friend Rogue, we were on our way here when we were attacked by orcs, but we're fine. Could you take away the pointy arrows please?" said Dragon keeping her hood over her face and thinking quickly. Elrond looked surprised.

"You are from the prophecies, it is said that a winged Dragon is to lead the race of men to victory. Do you have wings?" asked Elrond motioning the elves to take the arrows away.

"Maybe, you will have to see. No Aragorn I am not a spy from Saruman, opps." said Dragon accidentally reading Aragorn's mind.

"How very interesting... do you do that often?" asked Elrond.

"Yes, actually and I like to keep my hood on Legolas and I do not want to show my face for my own reason." said Dragon. Legolas looked very surprised.

"And my thoughts are my own too you know. Are you actually an elf of Mirkwood?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, lived there my whole life." replied Dragon without another thought.

"Well then you must know that I am the prince of Mirkwood and I have never seen you before." said Legolas.

"Opps. Not good." said Dragon looking at Legolas in horror. Rogue hit her upside the head.

::Nice going, now you're going to get us killed:: said Rogue knowing Dragon would get the message.

"Show us your face or I will have you taken to the dungeon." said Elrond.

"Fine, but I don't normally have blond hair." said Dragon removing her hood revealing long blond hair and deep blue eyes. "There... happy?"

"Yes, now please leave us to decide the fate of the ring." said Gandalf before Elrond could reply.

"Oh no need to... Frodo is taking the ring to Mordor, and Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Rogue and I will be going with him, good alright now please excuse me... I am going to find something to eat." said Dragon walking away.

"Please don't mind Dragon, she likes to read peoples minds and do a lot more things too, umm could we have a room or something like that?" asked Rogue.

"Yes that would be fine. I will take them father." said Arwen walking into the counsel. Elrond nodded and the counsel left.

"Come with me Lady Rogue, your elf friend is in the kitchen bugging the cooks." said Arwen walking down a hallway.

"That sounds like Liz alright, always thinking about her stomach." said Rogue as they entered the kitchen. Dragon was fighting with the cooks about the food.

"Come on Lady Dragon, I shall take you to your rooms." said Arwen. starting to walk towards the stairs.

"No need to walk Arwen just think about where the room is and I will take you there." said Dragon, Arwen looked confused but did. With a flash of light they were in a room.

"This is not your room Lady Dragon." said Arwen. Dragon groaned.

"My teleportation mutation is out of wack again. Whose room is this anyway... oh! Pretty cape, mine!!" said Dragon running over and grabbing the green cloak out of the closet. "Hey Rogue, here's some clothes for you take em' and run." just then Legolas walked into the room.

"What are you three doing here?!" he asked. "Uhhhh..... bye!" said Dragon grabbing Legolas's bow, Rogue's arm and Arwen then teleporting into the right room leaving a very confused Legolas behind.

"Wasn't that fun Arwen?" asked Dragon flopping onto the bed, Arwen managed a weak smile. Rogue went into the bathroom to change into Legolas's clothes.

"Well that's enough rest for me... I am going to go see if Legolas can give me some shooting practice, here give these gloves to Rogue please. Bye bye." said Dragon teleporting herself back into Legolas's room scaring the wits out of him.

"Please stop doing that, and what are you doing with my bow?" asked Legolas. Dragon looked sheepish.

"Oh, come on... I need one and you have a lot of em' in your closet." replied Dragon.

"Fine you can have it, it wasn't a very good one anyway. What do you want?" said Legolas.

"I need help with the bow, and the arrow, and the aiming, and the shooting, and the using of the elvish daggers. Hey.... I never knew that you liked someone once. That's cool." said Dragon.

"I will only if you will stay out of my head." said Legolas. Dragon pouted.

"You are no fun but I guess, but only if it is in emergency." replied Dragon. Legolas went to open the door but Dragon stopped him.

"I have a better way." taking his hand and teleporting onto the archery field, unfortunately right in the path of an arrow, Legolas wasn't in the way but it hit Dragon right in the heart. Everyone came running over to her seeing if she was all right.

"All right who shot that?!" yelled Dragon ripping out the arrow and getting up.

"You should be dead." said Legolas. Dragon rolled her eyes.

"I can't die watch." said Dragon as she took the arrow and cut her hand, almost imminently the cut healed itself. "See now teach me how to fight." as she walked through the surprised crowd Legolas in tow. Arwen, Rogue, Elrond and Gandalf watching all the while.

"Strange girl she is." said Elrond

"You have no idea." said Rogue running over to them in Legolas' clothes.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Bit of a boring chappie, but the best is always yet to come!!!


End file.
